Wild Magic
As a Wild Mage, your power is dangerous and unpredictable. The power that courses through your veins manifests as spells and effects from the Elementalism school, but the specific effects are often random. Whenever you begin an Encounter, roll 1d10 and consult the following chart: # Petrifying. # Force. # Acid. # Cold. # Poison. # Psionic. # Lightning. # Thunder. # Radiant. # Fire. This is your spell source's damage type until the end of the encounter, or until you achieve a critical hit. After each critical hit that you achieve, you must re-roll your spell source's damage type. Elemental Magic manipulates the raw forces and materials of the physical world. All Elemental spells have one of five elemental aspects: earth, water, wood, wind, or flame; and have one of two polarity aspects: yin and yang. An elemental attack spell's damage types and effects are always based on its element and polarity, while elemental utility spells take advantage of the secondary properties of the elements. Some arcane healing magics are elemental in nature, usually utilizing properties of the element of wood. Many elemental attack spells listed here list their damage type as 'Elemental'. When you prepare such a spell, you may choose one of ten options, based on your available material components. Each type of elemental damage also has a specific arcane affliction tied to it. An Elemental spell becomes Petrifying (earth/petrification), Rending (earth/force), Freezing (water/cold), Dissolving (water/acid), Choking (wood/poison), Enthralling (wood/psychic), Booming (wind/thunder), Shocking (wind/lightning), Flaming (flame/fire), or Shimmering (flame/radiant), depending on the type chosen. When you cast the spell, it causes damage and elemental afflictions (if any) of the chosen type. __TOC__ Wild Magic * Your spell source's damage type changes at the beginning of each encounter and after each time you achieve a critical hit. * When you or a summoned elemental creature attacks, if the attack inflicts your spell source's damage types, it causes an arcane affliction of the appropriate type whenever you achieve a critical hit, and you immediately re-roll your damage type. You gain the metamagic Elemental Strike. You must choose your spell source's current damage type when you perform this metamagic. When you choose an at-will maneuver, you may choose from the following options. If you choose a generic elemental spell, you do not choose a damage type, but learn the generic version of the spell. This spell always deals damage of your spell source's current damage type. Leveling Up Rank 1 Spells The following rank 1 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. If you choose a generic elemental spell, you do not choose a damage type, but learn the generic version of the spell. This spell always deals damage of your spell source's current damage type. Rank 2 Spells The following rank 2 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 3 Spells The following rank 3 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 4 Spells The following rank 4 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 5 Spells The following rank 5 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 6 Spells The following rank 5 spells are in the Elemental school of magic.